A rigid-flexible circuit board comprises at least one rigid region and at least one flexible region, to cause the circuit board to be durable and soft at the same time. However, the adhesive layer will be residual when an opening is defined corresponding to the flexible region.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.